The wind flame
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: The is another type o flame and yup you guessed it the wind flame. So what happpens when a girl wih no past shows up with a lage amount of said flames. Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

I blink and open eyes and start to panic when i can only see out of one eye. I hear a beeping thay suddenly goes erattic and i hear footsteps

"Child you must calm down" says a deep calm voice. And I strugle to breath properaly. I look at the man and when he reaches put to touch me i flinch back, or at least i try to, i hiss in pain. Once the pain has died I look at the man and speak for the first time.

"w-who arre youu?" My voice comes out a cracked pained wisper.

"My name is Doctor Niles. Do you know were you at?"

"No"

"Your at a hospital with blunt force trama to the head, one leg has been completely shattered and the other broken in three places. Your ribs are cracked in numerous places and you have a broken arm. And you wont be able to use your left eye again because you damaged the pupil. Also a witness says you purposely jumped infrount of the car that landed you in my care. What happend?"

"ummmmmmm... If i could anwser the question of what happend i would but... I dont know. You havent even said who i am yet. I also dont remember a car." I pause for a second and then curiosity gets the better of me. "Whats a car?"

"You dont remember? What is the last thing you remeber?"

I think for a second and look him in the eyes. "opening my eyes and wondering why i couldnt open one of them."

"Well it looks like you have will have to run some tests to see what happened"

"ummmmm... You havent told me who i am yet though."

"oh i havent. Have i? You name is Aura Tempest Scirocco and your 12." He says and my eye follows him out the door.

Aura Tempest Scirocco, so thats my name. Its wierd.

Then the door to my room burst open and a old lady about 75 shuffles in as fast as possible.

"Aura, my baby are you okay?"

"uuuummmmmm, im fine. Who are you?" The womens head whips back and i feel bad that i asked.

"you dont remember me?"

"no" her eyes feel with tears

"Im your grandma, Joanna Scirocco"

"what happend to my parents?"

"well you dad was my son," her voice waverd slightly. " five years ago someone broke into your house and tied you to a chair and then murdered them and left." Joanne looks like she is about to cry.

"Im sorry"

"for what?" She asked looking shocked.

"well you cared for them didnt you? And there gone now. Im sorry you miss them." She looks at me and gently grabs my good hand and squeezes it.

"We both will be fine. We have each other after all." She grins as she says this and i try to copy her. I may not remember her but she seems nice.

ONE YEAR LATER. 3RD POV MOMENTARILY

"Okay class we have a new student joining us ... So be nice." She states sternly. "okay come in."

A girl with pure white hair come in. She has sapphire blue eyes and is kind of short. She is wearing knee high boots with her girl uniform skirt and everyone looks in shock as the realize she is wearing a boy uniform shirt. And the black shirt color makes her white hair even brighter. She is also wearing fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow. Said girl stares everywhere but the class. Shifying her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"ok why dont you introduce yourself."

"O-ok. My name is Scirocco Aura." Nice to meet you."

BACK TO 1ST PERSON POV

I stare at the class room and try not to appear to nervous. This is the first time I have been around children my age scince i woke up in the hospital.

"ok so does anyone have a questin they want to ask Scirocco-chan?"

"How old are you?" a student with black hair askes.

"im 13 but ill be 14 in a few months" i answer.

"do you have any siblings?" Another asks.

"no"

" Scirocco-kun do like any sports?" Another student with black hair asks.

I tilt my head to the side and tap my lip. "Ano, im not sure..."

"oh how come?" He asks and i shift uncomfortable.

"because i dont remeber." If everyones eyes were on me before their glued to me now. I swallow.

"How come?" Some one else asks.

"I have amnesia." I say shrugging like it doesn't matter or bother me.

"What do your parents think about that? Aren't they sad?" A girl with orange hair asked.

"No clue. There dead." Some people look at me shock while others, only two or three smirk.

"did they die in the crash?"

"no"

"well how did they die then?" One asks impatiently.

"ok class if she doesnt want to answer she doesnt have to."

"They were murdered." I turn and look at the teacher whos name is alyssa brine. "Brine-sempi may i sit down." She looks at me and nods.

" there is a empty seat behind Sawada. Sawada please stand up." I dont miss how her voice angers a little at the mention of this Sawada person. Sawada stands up and i fight the urge to touch his brown gravity defining hair. His soft brown eyes look at me curiously. I notice the person behind the seat im supposed to sit in i see the black haird guy that askes about sports. I start walking over to the seat and Sawada sits back down after he realizes i see the seat. As i start to pass the seat infront of him somthing trips me and as i fall someone tries to grab me but ends up falling as well and i land on him.

"TENTH!"

"TSUNA, SCIROCCO!" huh why on earth would someone call my name? And who is Tsuna.

"Ita ita ita." Someone groaned and i was aware of laughter in the background. I look up and see that im laying on sawada. He sees me looking at him and he smiles at me

"Are you ok, Scirocco-kun?" I nod and roll of him and a hand raps around my arm and I flinch and look up. Its the black haired boy. He helps me up and, thank him quietly, and his grin grows bigger. i look at Sawada and see a silver haired boy is helping him up and reapetedly calling him 'Tenth' and aplogizing.

"Hah really dame-tsuna why do you even try to help people? You worthless." A student laughs and most of the class joins in exept for the two boys beside Sawada the orange haired girl and a black haired girl. The silver haired biy and the black haired boy round on the boy. But i get there first.

SLAP! the sound echos around the room slightly. "You have no right to say anyone is worthless, especially when your the one who sat there like a bump on a log while I fell. At least he helped. So what if he ended tripping at least he isnt a dumb ass."

" Scirocco-kun! That is not the type of launguage you use with your class mates, nor do you physically asult them!" The teacher scolded. "Now apologize!"

And that when i feel my anger apear.

I snort. "So its not okay for me to say he is a dumb ass, but it is ok for what-his-name to say his classmate and worthless? How is that fair?" I end my rant and realize that i did infact say that out loud. Everyone is staring at me. Sawada is smiling apologetically at me and his black haired friend is grinning and silver head friend looks at me approvingly.

"Thats it! Sawada, Yamamoto, Scirocco, and Gokudera, go to the Disciplinary Room and the prefect will give you a punishment after he hears what you did." Brine smiled as the boys picked up their things and then we left.

"So what are your names?" I ask as we walk down the hall, going who knows were.

"Haha i am Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you." The black haired boy grinned.

"Im Sawada Tsunayoshi- " Sawada says.

"but we call him Tsuna!" Takeshi says with a wide grin.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato. " The silver haired boy says rudley. "I am the Tenths right hand man!"

"The Tenth of what?" I ask having to turn my full head to look at them seeing how they are in my left side.

"Hahaha oh its for this mafia game we play! Tsunas the boss! Do you want to join?" Yamamoto says excitedly. Sawadas and Gokuderas mouth drop and they look at Yamamoto in shock. Maybe its not so much of a game.

"Ciasso!" Says a baby that land on Sawadas head.

"Reborn!" Sawada yells.

"i think its a good ideal. So welcome to the family Scirocco!"

I smile at him fakely. Still haven't managed to learn how to smile when ever and make it seem real. The boys look at me weird.

"What?" I ask. Noteing they have a worried look in there eyes

"Nothing!" Sawada and Yamamoto course at the same time while Gokudera just 'Tchs'

We turn two more turns and come to a stop outside a door and i look at the boys but they stare at the door. I sigh and reach for the door and open it, ignoring there gasps of horror i step in and shut the door behind me. I hear a slight whistling noise. I tilt my head to the side and a tonfa buries itself into the door roght next to my ear. I loom at the person who through it. He is wearing his school jacket off his shoulder, has black hair and onyx eyes. That are narrowed at me. I smirk, this is gonna be fun.

"I take it your the head prefect." I drawl tauntingly.

"What do you want, Herbivore?" He says in slightly threating voice. I can feel the irritation radiating from him.

"How am i a Herbivore?" I say tilting my head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Because your weak." He stated face coloring the tiniest bit.

"How would you know?" I challenge.

"Hn." He says looking back at the paper on his desk.

"Is that even a word?" He looks up at me, glaring even more.

"Herbivore." He growls, and i shiver slightly. "state your business or leave."

"No" His eyebrows rise up beneath his hair he starts to rise. Then the door burst open hitting me, because i was still standing infront of it. I stumble forward and catch myself before i fall.

"Hhiiiee! Hibari-san dont hurt her she is a new student and doesnt know not to bother you!" sawada yells as he runs in and promptly trips over his own feet. I sigh and walk over to him and help him up.

"Hn. Leave or I'll bite you to death."

Sawada pulls my arm and drags me out of the room. Once he pulls me through the halls he then turns and start scolding me gently.

" Sciocco-kun you shouldn't antagonize Hibari-san. He could hurt you."

I shrug. "i doubt it." All three boys mouth drops open and i elaborate. "in order to get my strenght back up grandma put me under a strick training sceadule and i am now a really good fighter because of that." I turn and start walking down the hallway, ingnoring the boys i just left.

_Well the learning part of school will probaly be boring but atleast the people will be a little intertaining._

**A/N:**

**hey guys im baaaacccckkkk. Ahem. anyway this is my new story and i will probally update once a week unless im in the middle of moving ( witch wont happen until the en of febuary) so until next time!**

**reveiw please**


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the playground that i am in, swinging back and forth.

" I can't believe I'm such a dumbass." I mutter to myself. " what kind of idiot leaves school and then trys to get home and then gets lost. its been about 9 hours since I left school." I had left school right after the argument with Hibari. " well least that was entertaining" i mutter irriatably to myself. I kick at the ground and sigh.

"Scirocco-kun!" Someone yells and i jump and look around. I see Yamamoto walking towards me converd in dirt and slinging what looks like a baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Haha yup. So what are you doing here?"

"A-ano, im lost." I hang my head down so he couldnt see me blush in shame. Then he bursts out laughing. "i don't see how this is funny." I say. I cant believe i thought he was nice, i think as tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"oh gosh please dont cry." He says looking scared. "i dont know how to handle girls when they cry."

"its not nice to laugh at people."

"I know and im sorry. Its just you looked like such a little kid, sitting on a swing pouting."

"i was glaring." I correct.

"theres a difference with you?"

"Of course theres a difference!" I snap back. I get off the swing and start to walk away and almost instantly i feel his hand on my wrist. _hes fast there must of been atleast 10 feet between us._

"Im sorry, if you let me i can make it up to you." He grin at me as i look a him suspisously and i twist my wrist in his grip alittle. _Nice or not, if he doesnt let go off me soon imma puch him. _

"How?"

"I can show you how to get home." _Beep beep the creep meter just detected someone._

"How do you know were i live?" He looks at me oddly.

"I dont... You would tell me and I would take you home." _Oh, _I feel my face flush as he laughs, _dumbass i am a dumbass._ "so were do you live, Scirocco-kun?"

"I live on Nakama Street." He blinks and grins again. "What?"

"Haha, thats not to far from here," he laughs as I sulk. "Ma Ma, dont be upset, your new here so of course you would get lots once or twice." He starts dragging me out of the playground the takes a left. I feel my eyebrow twitch, _why is he so touchy, i really really want him to let go of my wrist._

"Why do you laugh and smile so much, Yamamoto-kun?" I ask wierded out by his behaivor.

"Because I am happy and i want to." He says with another grin and i feel myself twitch. "Why do you frown and pout all the time?"

"Because why should i smile if i dont have any reason to?" I say not looking him in the face. Totally ignoring the second questin.

"How come? and why are your smiles fake? Well, when you do smile, that is." _He was able to tell they were fake_. I feel myself stiffen.

"That is none of your business." I state coldly jerking my hand out of his wrist and he looks at me in shock.

"Haha ok then!" He says grinning. "Ne ne Scirocco-kun?"

"hm?"

"Can i call you Aura-chan?" He asks cheerfully.

"Why?"

"Because I want to!" He laughs as i face palm. "haha, the real reason is because we are freinds! Right?" He says looking adding the last word on as a afterthought.

"Might as well be." I say looking at the sky. "i have never had a friend before." I whisper queitly so Yamamoto wont hear me. His head swivels to me. "What?"

"Haha nothing." He grins while rubbing the back of his head. _Wierdo._ We stop at a three way and I see my house halfway down the street. "Well heres Nakama street. Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way home?"

"No i can see it from here. Thanks though. I hope i didnt take you to far out of your way."

"Haha dont worry about it. I live a little farther down. I have to pass through here to get to my house. See you tomarrow Aura-chan!" He turns and jogs aways. Then he stops and loks over his shoulder at me. "Oh yeah the princable says you have detention tomarrow for ditching on your first day of school, and Hibari-san says if you do it again hell brite you to death. I think he likes you!"

"Thanks Yamamoto-kun, for showing me how to get home!" I say loud enough for him to hear as he starts to jog away and i hear him laugh. I walk down the street to my house and sigh as I see that the kitchen lights are on. _damn it __**Shes**__ home. i am so screwed._ I walk to the frount porch steps and i hear the door open. _Damn_.

"So your finally home you little whore." Joanna says and glares at me. She motions for me to come inside and I follow her silently up the steps. I take a deep breath and walk through the door. And almost immediatly feel the air shift around me i dont move even move when i see her fist right next to my face, and get punched in the face. My head jerks back and hits the still open door and i breath in a pained breath. "Hurts doesnt it you little bitch?" I stare at her with emotionless eyes. And i dont move even when she pulls out a knife. "Oh~. Someone is getting cocky. Not fliching away like you usally do." I stare at her and watch as she jerks foreward and buries the knife up to its hilt into my shoulder.

I scream and she laughs and turns to shuffle away while i clutch at my hurt shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Before reading this chapter to those who have already added this please go back and read chapter 2. iwas not away that chapter 2 was only one sentance.

THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY DEDICATED TO Siamofelici ! FOR BEING FREAKING AWSOME AND MAKING ME LAUGH SO FREAKING HARD. ALOT OF OUR TALKS INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER. SO BE PREPARED FOR A BUNCH OF TEASING FOR HIBARI Cuz i believe our little Aura deserves a little fun in her life!

chap 3

I stare at the school gates of Namimori and sigh. Its only the second day and already im bored. The only interesting people were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sawada, and Hibari. I smirk _i think im going to annoy him today. _I feel a arm sling around my shoulders and stiffen. I turn my head and find myself looking into laughing amber eyes. I hear someone call out as i narrow my eyes.

"shove off Yamamoto-kun." I say while shrugging arm off.

"Yamamoto-kun! Scirocco-kun!" Sawada yells as he catches up panting slightly. "Yamamoto-kun you shouldn't just take off like that. We thought something bad happened. Good morning Scirocco-kun. How are you today?" I look at him. Then at Gokudera, who is glaring at Yamamoto like he wanted to punch him.

"im fine. But you dont have to call me Scirocco you can call me Aura if you like." I say. " Scirocco is to formal, and long."

Sawada grins and i want to hug him. _So cute!_

"Then you should call me Tsuna! We're friends right, Aura-kun?" I blink at him and nod hesitantly. Yamamoto raps his arms around both of us and grins. I wince slightly as his hand touches the wound Joanna made last night with a knife.

"Damn baseball freak get your hands off of Tenth before i blow you up!" Gokudera yells at Yamamoto who just laughs.

"Herbivores. Get to class before i bite you to death." A voice grows and Tsuna stiffens, while i grin. I turn around detangling myself from Yamamotos arm and see Hibari standing there in all of his scary glory. I cant help it my grin gets bigger.

"Hi Hiba-chan how are you?" I say in a sing song voice. And dodge the tonfa that is swung at my face.

"What did you not like my name for you?" I say tilting my head to the side again and watch and watch his eyebrow swings at me and each time i dodge.

"Hn." He grunts.

"Now now, Hi-kun use your big boy words~!" I coo at him

And grin as his killing intent increases.

"So why the fascination whith long hard things? Hmmm?" i say while raising a eyebrow suggestivly. " i fake gasp. "Teme! I bet your the uke!"

"Herbivore im going to bite you to death!" He growls as I grin. His hits increase to a piont were i am barely dodging them.

"if you can catch me." I pause for a second to get ready to run. "Whorebari!" I wisper in a stage voice the turn and run waving to Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto as i run past them.

"Get back here herbivore!" Hibari snaps ad he chases after me. I run up the steps into the school and take a left. I Climb up a few staircases and i hide behind a corner before taking off my shoe. Hibari comes up the stairs and walks right towards me. I jump out and throw my shoe. Which surprises him and hits him in the forehead he leans back dazed and i take a chance and run past him.

Or at least i try to. His arm flashes out so fast that by the time i feel the air shift his hand is around wrist in a brusing grip. _shit._ I step foreward and step on his foot, turn so my back is facing him and reverse his grip on my wrist and throw him over my shoulder. I see him twist in the air and land on his hands and knees. I turn run to the window and open it. I hear foot steps and jump.

As i fall i close my right eye and channel my energy into my left eye. Almost immediatly the strands that i associate with air appears and i grab a fistfull of them and pull them in a downward sweeping motion. I shoot diagonally into a tree and i grab a branch and sit down. I look up to see Hibari glaring at me murderously. I grin and wave cheerfully.

"Omnivore. Get down now."

"I dont think i will Hi-baka." I say with a chuckle as he growls. "Plus you have my shoe how am i supposed to walk around now. Didnt you know its against school rules to take peoples shoes." He disappears from the window for a second and reapears only to throw my shoe at me. I lean to the side so my shoe doesnt hit me in my throat. "Hiba-chii thats not very nice~!" I sing and smirk as he visibly twitches. I shrug and start making my way down the tree and Hibari disppears from the window.

"Ciasso." I hear as o reach the ground i look and see Reborn sitting on a window ceil.

"Yellow Reborn."

"Yellow?"

I nod. "it means yup and hello. So is there somthing you needed?" He smirked and i shiver 'scary'

His grin grow bigger.

"Yes there is actually."

"Shoot and ill tell you if i can help." 'or not'

"Tell me how you flew to the side." It wasnt a questin his tone said i was going to tell him one way or another.

"Joanna told me to concentrate on my left eye and push my energy to my eye and after a while i realized if i close my right eye i could see air stands." she also said something about flames but there is no way in hell i was telling him that.

"Thanks. Ciasso." And he disappeared. I wistle impressed. He didnt even stir the air. I feel my self grow tired. _Damn used to much energy when getting to that tree_. The last thing i see before everything goes black is a yellow bird.

...ok that was a fail at humor and i have nothing against gay people one of my best friends is gay. I just think that Hibari would get pissed if someone said that to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story takes place after the trip to the future**

_"Your only going to school because I will_

_not have a stupid child in my household. It's_

_bad enough that my daughter in law _

_is dead because of you. But don't _

_get to happy, it's not like anyone will _

_like a mudering bitch like you."_

I open my good eye and stare at a white blob, my vision blurs at the edges. My head pounds slightly in protest of the light. My shoulder throbs painfully.

_Why is it so warm in here?_ Wherever _here _is.

Something brown enters the blob and I stare at it in a daze. I narrow my eye in an attempt to focus. Spikey, tall brown hair and soft brown eyes are the only distinguishable before it blurs again.

"Aura-chan! Your finally awake!" Ahh, it Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Where am I?" I ask, then grimace at the slur in my voice. My vision clears some and I can make out Tsuna's full outline, not just where his color ends and the ceiling begins.

"The nurses office."

"Why?" His eyes widen slightly as he helps me sit up.

"You don't remember?"

"I remeber climbing down the tree and seeing a bird."

"Yeah that was Hibird. But when you passed out you landed on your shoulder and started bleeding." I can feel myself pale, but force myself to act normal. My shoulder throbs again as if telling me that hes telling the truth.

"Did the school call my grandma?"

"Not yet, they were waiting for you to wake up. How'd you get hurt anyway?"

"I got jumped and the person stabbed me." I lie, Tsuna gives me a 'I don't believe you one bit' look. But thankfully the door opens and a man with messy black hair and a sleezy smile walks in with Gokudera.

"Ahh, so the sleeping beuaty finally awakens." He says. I look around. _I didn't know anyone else was in here._

"Cut your bullshit Shamal!" Gokudera snarls at the man. "Tell us if she'll be ok."

"Calm down Hayato, I was getting to that." The man turns to look at me again, taking a few steps closer to me and reaching for my shoulder. I narrow my eyes at the man.

"Touch me and I'll stab you." I growl. Tsuna and Gokudera looks at me in shock. I stand up, forcing myself not to wobble. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need any help." I send the sleezy man on last look before skirting around him and Gokudera to the door.

"Aura-chan, your not looking so good." Tsuna says as I reach the door. The door flies open before my fingers can touch it.

"Haha, I back~ And I brought some drinks for everyone! Oh, Aura-chan, your awake!" Yamamoto says brightly in one breath.

"And I was just leaving. So if you could please move." I say curtly. Yamamoto blinks at my sudden rudeness but doesn't move.

"Aura-chan, your kinda pink but white at the same time. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Now can you please move?" I growl, feeling surrounded.

"Yamamoto, move." I hear Reborn say. I inwardly sigh in relief.

"You don't have to call my Grandma. So please just forget this ever happened. Have a nice day." I throw over my shoulder before leaving the room as quickly as possible.

Halfway down the hall I look at a clock hanging on the wall. It's about an hour after school gets out.

Crap, I have training today and I'm late. Grandma is going to be mad. I shudder slightly at the thought of a even more violent and riggerous training. That coupled with the fact that I already used my flames today means that I'm going to get hurt. Badly.

I start off towards the house as my thoughts drift back to the boys I just left.

There was concern in their eyes.

_It's a lie._ A part of me whispers.

Maybe it wasn't. The more hopeful part of me whispers back.

_It is. If even Joanna can't like you -and she's your grandmother- what make you think that some wierd teenage boys can. They have no ties to you what so ever. _

Joanna was ok for a while. The good one whispers, faintly.

_For two she told you how you were before the crash. About what a horrible person you are. You did drugs, beat people up. You killed your own mother. _The bad voice snarls back viciously as reach the door to my house.

... The hopefull voice is silent.

_Push them away before you can get attachted to them. Push them away before they can hurt you._

I look up surprised at how inatentive I was on the walk home. I knock on the door slightly as I unlock it to announce my presance.

...

Nothing. Silence. Usually by now Joanna would have been snarling and beating me for not being home on time.

My eyes fall on a note on the kitchan counter.

**I'll be home in two weeks. Don't screw **

**anything up and do your training**

_She's gone for two weeks. Oh thank god_**. **

My shoulders slump in relief.

I rub at my shoulder, grimacing when my hand comes away with blood on it. I go to the bathroom and pull out a first aid kit after I unravle my bandages.

The stab wound is bleeding through the badly sown stitches. _Those were a pain to do one handed. _The skin around it is red and hot to the touch and the cut itself is swollen slightly.

Yup, the first stages of an infection. I sigh as I get out the rubbing alchohol.

_This is going to hurt. _I close my eyes and tip the bottle so that it pours over my shoulder.

**THIRD POV WITH TSUNA AND EVERYONE, RIGHT AFTER AURA LEFT**

"Kid, why did you let Aura-chan go? It's obvious that she's hurt." Takeshi says, strangly serious.

"She was lying about getting jumped too." Tsuna says worry lacing his tone.

"What did you notice about the way she reacted to the worry and concern we showed to her?"

"The way she acted?" Tsuna asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Like a corned animal." Hayato says, slight understanding in his eyes.

"The brat is right." Shamal says.

"Well she was distrustfull, but I don't think you should call her an animal." Tsuna says.

"She acted like she expected us to hit her." Takeshi says suddenly, all eyes turn to him.

"Why would we hit her?" Tsuna asks, wide eyed.

"Thats what we'll have to figure out. Watch her." Reborn commands and disappers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Six days later**

I nudge a peice of my white hair out of my face as I trudge the long way to school, totally avoiding the street that I know Tsuna and Yamamoto won't be on.

From what Yamamoto told me they go the same way every morning.

I had been avoiding them to the best of my abilities. '

Which was pretty good if I do say so myself.

So far I have only ran into them twice. Both times I managed to get away before they could say anything.

I stop and sit against the wall, looking up at the sky then close my eyes as my shoulder throbs in beat with my heart.

Nine days in and I'm already,ats the word Yamamoto used?...Skipping, I'm already skipping class. I lean to the side slightly, I should go to school. They might call Johanna and ask where I am, I can't risk that.

But you don't feel good.

I'll feel worse if Johanna punishes me again.

I sigh.

"Aura-chan?" I blink and look up to see Yamamoto standing there looking at me in concern.

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Are you alright? I had to call you a few times before you anwsered."

"Yes, I'm fine." I say, not bothering to move. Eventually he'll realize he'll be late for school and leave. "You don't usually go this way." I say then mentally slap myself. I didn't mean to say that.

A grin spreads across Yamamotos face. "I usually don't but the kid told me to go home this way home."

"Why would you be going home this early in the morning?"

The smile drops. "Aura-chan, schools already out for the day.

"Shit." I mutter staggering druckingly to my feet. She's going to kill me when she finds out.

"Whose going to kill you, Aura-chan?" Yamamoto asks grabbing my arm. I hiss out as pain radiates my arm.

"Let go." I jerk back.

Yamamoto lets go and I stumble into the wall, breathing hard.

"Aura-chan are you ok?" He asks reaching foreward slightly.

"Fine." I pant out, lurching in the direction of the school. I should atleast get todays schoolwork.

An arm wraps around my waist and loops my arm around his shoulders.

"Aura-chan, I'll help you get home. Ok?" Yamamoto says then proceeds to drag me in the direction of my house. I stumble, trying to get my feet under me.

"To fast."

"Huh?"

"You're going to fast."

Yamamoto slows dramatically and I manage to get my feet under me. "Sorry." He says with a small chuckle.

We walk in silence for the walk and I try to move away as we reach my street.

"Yamamoto my house is there." I say as he continues to walk, not even pausing as we pass my house.

"Yeah but the kid said you're home alone and no one should be alone when they don't feel good."

That stupid stab wound in my shoulder is infected, it's not like I'm sick.

Besides I've had worse.

"I'm fine."

"I'm pretty sure your running a fevor Aura-chan, your really warm."

"I said I'm fine."

Yamamoto just smiles and continues to drag me.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my house." He says cheerfully. I immedietly resist against Yamamotos pull.

'This isn't anything, some kids have it so bad that they would kill to be in your place.'

"No, I'm going home."

I don't want to see Yamamoto get hurt because he brings someone home unnanounced.

"Aura-chan, you don't feel good. You're allowwed to lean on other people every once in and a while."

Why?

Why would Yamamoto want to help someone like me?

Why do I need help anyway?

I've got everything under control.

Kinda.

Yamamoto stops and presses his hand against my forehead, I startle at the feel of cold metal of band -a ring probably- against my skin.

Blue flickers at the edge of my eyesight. A soothing calm spreads through my body and suddenly I can't focus on Yamamoto. I feel Yamamotos arms support me when my legs give out.

No.

I don't want him to get into trouble.

**30 minutes later**

"I went home the way you said kid." Yamamoto says, his face unusually somber. Everyone -except Hibari- was gathered in his room. "You could have told me Aura-chan would be sleeping on the ground."

"Where is she?" Tsuna asks.

"She's in the guest room, Pops agreed that she was too warm and told me to put a wet cold cloths on her forehead until he could go get the right kind of fevor reducer." He looks at Ryohei. "Do you think you could help her?"

"I'll see what I can do to the extreme!" Ryohei shouts and darts out the room.

"Yamamoto." Reborn begins, drawing everyones eyes to him. "Did you learn anything about her?"

Yamamoto tilts his head. "She's scared of someone."

"Did she say who?" Tsuna asks as he leans foreward.

"Nope just that 'she' was going to kill her."

"Thats probably her Grandmother shes talkin about." Reborn supplies.

"Then when I said I was taking her here she seemed scared-"

"Didn't you just say she was scared of the Grandma?" Chrome asks quietly.

"I did, but it was a different scared." Yamamoto pauses. "Like she was scared **for **me not of me. Though there was some of that too."

"I think something bigger then we think is going on here." Tsuna says, eyes serious. "Theres something off here. And it's centered around Aura-chan."

Gokudera straightens. "Is she the enemy Tenth?"

Tsuna immedietly shakes his head. "No but they-"

"I cannot find the room to the extreeme!" Ryohei shouts bursting back into the room and making everyone but Chrome -and Reborn- jump.

"I'll show him the way, Bossu." Chrome offers and Tsuna smiles at her.

"Thank you Chrome-chan."

Ryohei follows Chrome out of the room with telling her how extremely extreme she is.

"What were you saying Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asks, his eyes having never left Tsuna. "Whose they?"

"The enemy." Tsuna tilts his head. "Their closer then we think but at the same time, farther."

"What do you mean Tenth?" Gokudera asks, leaning forward.

"I don't know." Tsuna admits ruefully, rubbing the side of his head. "I'm sorry guys."

Yamamoto smiles and wraps an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Its fine Tsuna! Nobody can know everythin-" Yamamoto is cut off by a shout.

"Aura-chan!" Tsuna exclaims racing out the room, Yamamoto and Gokudera hot on his heels. They run to the next room and skid to a stop by the doors in shock. Aura is throwing punching left and right at Ryohei -who dodges all of them while shouting that he was trying to help to the extreme- while ignoring the illusionary vines Chrome is trying to stop her with. As they watch blood begins to trail down her arm from her shoulder. She doesn't stop in her attack on Ryohie.

Chrome swings her staff between Ryohei and Aura, diverting Auras attention to Chrome as she jabs the not sharp end at Auras temple in hopes of knocking her out.

Ryohei sneaks -who knew he could actually sneak?- behind Aura and wraps her in a bear hug. Aura immedietly slams her head back into Ryohei's nose. Breaking it with a loud crack, Ryohei's grip lossens enough the Aura can quickly and efficiantly work Ryohei's arm up and twirls underneath it and behind him, suddenly twisting his arm painfully into his back.

"Aura! Stop!" Yamamoto calls stepping forward. Aura's head whips over to them and for the time they see that her eyes are a super pale blueish white color and silver. Both colors never truely mixing but next truely fading or taking over the other color.

Her eyes harden and the colors darken. Her fevered blush is standing out clearly on her pale face."Where am I?"

"Your at my house." Ryohei doesn't move as she loosens her grip slightly.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't feeling good and passed out."

Aura slides a calculating -yet slightly dazed- look over Yamamoto. Her eyes widen and she releases Ryohei completly. "Shit!" She darts over to the bed and leaps onto it and is halfway out of the window before anyone can stop her.

Suddenly Tsunas there his hand clamping down on her wrists and tugging her back, sky flames rearing brightly as he moves between her and the window.

Aura just stares at Tsuna's forehead, horror dominating her face. Her eyes turn their normal shade of sapphire blue. Somehow she manages to go even paler. "Flames." She whispers.

Tsuna blinks in shock and the orange fades from his eyes and forehead. "You can see my flames?"

"Your Mafiaso. Its not a game is it?"

Tsuna shakes his head slowly.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." She runs hand through her hair, leaving bloody streaks in her hair. Her eyes growing more glazed by the minute.

"Aura-chan, please calm down. Your not feeling good." Tsuna says before hesiantly placing a hand on the younger and smaller girls' forehead. Aura flinches back at the touch atomatically, her foot slipping off the bed. Her arms windmill for a split second as she tries to regain her footing, Tsuna grabs her arm in an attempt to help but only manages to fall with her.

Aura's slams back first into the ground, Tsuna landing on top of her and driving what little breath she had out of her lungs. She lets out a hoarse whimper as Tsuna's elbow rams into her shoulder.

"Oh Kami! I'm so sorry Aura-chan are you ok?" Tsuna asks in a panic as he moves off of her. Aura presses her hand over the wound in an attempt to soothe the pain, her face constricting in pain. For several moments she doesn't even move off the ground, before she unsteadily lurches to her feet in one drucken motion. Yamamoto's immedietly beside her and helps her steady herself while Gokudera fusses over Tsuna to make sure he's ok. Aura blinks black spots out of her vision as she sways.

"Aura-chan, you need help. Please let us help." Yamamoto says softley.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." She practically whimpers as she tries to withdraw. "You'll get punished. Not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"Aura-chan I'm not going to get punished-"

"Yes you will, everyone gets punished. She said so. Everyone gets punished, I don't want you to get punished." Aura's babbling mindlessly by now, tears gathering in her eyes but not spilling over.

"No I won't." Yamamoto says calmly. Reborn quickly leads the rest of the group out of the room the 'Yamamoto can handle it.' barely heard. Reborn lays a first aid kit on the little desk by the door where Yamamoto can see it.

"Yes you will. Everone does, your nice. I don't want to be the reson you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt. Why would someone hurt me?"

"Because it's not allowed. You brought me here and now your gonna get hurt."

"Who's gonna hurt me?"

"Whoevers in charge." She whispers as she shakes.

"You mean my Pops?"

"Yes! You can't! I need to go home, before he knows. He can't know-"

"Aura-chan he already knows your here-"

Aura's eyes widen in horror and she tries to wiggle her way out of his grip. "Thats worse I've gotta go-!"

"He's not mad or angry at me for bringing you here." Yamamoto says softley. "He's worried about you because your hurt."

"I..." Confusion fills her tone. Then she shakes her head, causing her to sway even worse. "No, adults don't care, they don't worry."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not an adult, now is it?" Yamamoto says flashing his trademark smile over his worry. "I do care Aura, we all do. We just want to help."

"But you're Maf-"

"Just let me help with your arm then I'll stay as far away as you want."

Aura looks up him with surprisingly trusting -not to mention innocent- eyes before she nods slowly.

"Ok, then lets get you onto the bed." He says gently leading her to the bed and helping her sit down. He quickly grabs the first aid kit from across the room and shuffling through it while he walks back to her. He pulls out a small container of sun pills, placing them to the side. He pulls out some bandages. "Could you, ah um, show me were your bleeding from?"

Aura tilts her head to the side but slips her sleeve down revealing a blood soaked bandage wrapped tighlty around her shoulder. Aura bites her lip as she slowly unwraps her shoulder. The blood has slowed to a small trickle. Yamamoto takes the wet rag that had been on Aura's forehead earlier and start to dag the blood off. At the first touch Aura stiffens dramatically but after a few minutes and the calm confidence that surrounds Yamamoto she relax's slightly.

Yamamoto hides his frown as he sees more of the wound. The skin around thewound is a angry and swollen red. The wound itself is yellow but doesnt have any pus draining out of it so Yamamoto takes that as a good thing. "Ok, Aura-chan I'm just going to wrap this. The pill's should kill the infection."

Aura just let out a non commentiel noise as she watches his slow methotical movements. Yamamoto tightly wraps her shoulder being carefull not to touch her to much. He didn't want to freak the younger girl out. Once he's done with her shoulder he takes a chance and starts to wipe down the rest of her arm. Aura twitches but doesn't resist, her eyelids drifting closed at the featherlike touches. Seeing this Yamamoto picks up the bottle of Sun Pills and drops two into her hand. Wrapping her fingers around it so she wouldn't drop them. "Swallow them Aura-chan." She blinks at him for a moment before upping her hand and swallowing them whole. Her nose wrinkles.

"They taste funny."

Yamamoto tilts his head in curiosity. "What do they taste like?"

"Its warm? Like sitting out side, I guess." Aura says leaning to the side.

"Aura-chan, these pills are probably going to make you sleepy. I'll be right back with a shirt that you can sleep in. Ok?"

Aura just blinks slowly at him before nodding. She watches as he leaves the room before looking around sleepily.

A few minutes later Yamamoto walks back in with a large -himsized- sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Here you go Aura-chan, they'll be a little big on you but they should be comfortable."

"Thank you." She says quietly before standing up and takeing the offered clothes from Yamamoto. "Um could you...?" She does a little twirl with a finger and Yamamoto blushes as he realizes that she has to change into the clothes.

"Ah! Sorry." Yamamoto quickly turns and leaves the room, he can barely hear the small snort of laughter following him. He smiles, thats the first time he's heard her sincerly laugh. He plans on hearing it alot more.

After a few minutes Yamamoto grows slightly worried at the lack of noise comeing from the room. He knocks lightly on the door before peaking his head in when theres no response. Aura is sitting on the floor with her face resting on her knees. It looked like she had fallen asleep while trying to roll up the bottoms of Yamamotos sweatpants.

Yamamoto just smiles as he walks towards her. Sliding an arm under her knees and around her back before he picks her up and gently places her on the bed. He is pulling the blanket around her when he hears footsteps at the door.

"Is Aura-chan alright?" Tsuna asks, heisitating at the door.

"She'll be fine." Reborn says appearing on the bed next to Aura's head. Aura makes a noise and shifts away but doesn't wake up. "The Sun Pills will do the job she wouldn't let Ryohei do."

"Is he ok? She hit him pretty hard." Yamamoto asks in concern.

"He's fine, he already healed himself up, Kyoko-chan called him and he had to go home." Tsuna says. "Chrome-chan left when Chikusa-kun showed up to get her."

"She's confusing." Gokudera comments staring at Aura with a analytical look in his eyes.

"What do you mean Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks.

"She had no problem fighting Turf top and Chrome, but the moment you and the baseball idiot got near her she stopped fighting. She had no problem throwing punches at them, but at most tried to push you two away."

"It's because she knows us, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto says after a moment of silence.

"I think so to." Tsuna says slowly. "She doesn't really know Onii-chan or Chrome-chan. So she thought of them as a threat. But Aura-chan knows us, she may not trust us fully yet but she knows us well enough to not want to hurt us. I don't think she would try to fight you either Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera blinks. "Because I'm someone she knows?"

"Because she kinda trusts you to." Tsuna says, Gokudera tilts his head but doesn't say anything.

"Aura-chan ignored Chrome's illusions." Yamamoto says.

"I don't think she realized the illusions were there." Tsuna says thoughtfully. "Like she didn't see them?" He suggests, the other two boys shrug. They had thought she just could see through them.

"She knows about the Mafia." Reborn says, making Tsuna frown.

"We'll need to show her we're not like some Mafiaso. We don't want to hurt people."

Reborn hides a smirk, so Tsuna's finally accepting becomeing the Tenth.

"Heck! We don't even want to be Mafiaso!"

Or not. Reborn twitches and tranforms Leon into a Hammer. Tsuna pales upon seeing it. "Dame-Tsuna. You were doing so well until that last sentance."

"Thats because I dont want to be-HIIIEEE!" Tsuna screeches as he ducks a blow from Reborn and runs from the room.

"Tenth! Wait for me!" Gokudera shouts following him.

Reborn turns to Yamamoto. "Watch her."

"I always watch over my friends"

Reborn fixes Yamamoto with a level stare. "Yamamoto, do not get too attatched to her. We know nothing about her."

"She's a good person, Kid. You'll see. Aura-chan is someone we want on the home team." Yamamoto smiles at Reborn in a way that makes it seem like Yamamoto knows something Reborn doesn't.


End file.
